


Ridiculous Encounters

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ... and more weird dates after, Hanamaki goes on... a weird date, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: The awkward moment when your supposed girlfriend brings her childhood friend along on your first date with her, the second, and the third... and you seem to be getting more closer with him than with her.





	

He had tried to make the entire day spectacular. It wasn't everyday that Aya Mifune agrees to your invitation of dinner and who knows what afterwards - probably a nice joy ride around town, to the college where they both studied, to a nearby beach quite close; he knew the perfect spot to bring her, a favorite which he often went to escape many stresses in his life. He had taken his first and third lovers there, had his first kiss there too, first cuddle, first hickey, he found that spot was rather nostalgic and 'lucky' if he had to find the right words especially around nighttime... with the stars often watching over them and his heart doing a flip every time he'd turn, the moon lighting over his previous ex's appearances quite nicely causing him to fall for them maybe just a little more. Until something happens and destroys the dream. 

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he looked down at his watch. She seemed to be running a little late, but her last text had suspended any worries, 

_Aya♥: My ride came late, xoxo see you soon_ ,

She actually sent him hugs and kisses, and continued saying that she would be there in another few minutes. Not that he minded, he'd gladly wait for her the entire day if he had too. 

Of course there was a text from his other friend, Oikawa Tooru, insisting that he tell him every single detail [ _I still can't believe you managed a date, I've been trying for months!_ even though he was now very much attached and happy with his own fellow] He was quite surprised himself. One day after getting involved in a verbally bad situation she had agreed to go out with him even without him asking her _again_. He had insisted that it wasn't necessary, he was just doing what he thought was right plus there were others backing her up. But she had insisted that she liked his bravery, the fact he was the first to speak up, that she wanted to get along with him, that she kind of already liked him. 

And who was he to refute that? 

So here he was, in the restaurant he pre-reserved, waiting on a date which was 15 minutes late already and not regretting a thing. When she arrived, she had created a huge scene in her path by simply her looks 

Her long neat brown hair done up in a twisted bun, in a sparkly silver-blue dress that hugged her body quite well. It was almost like she was a superstar and everyone were her fans, just by the simple looks of other patrons. He made him feel quite under-dressed to be quite honest even though he was wearing one of his expensive dress shirts and black jeans. His jacket laid over his chair which also had a tie shoved in one of its pockets. 

He failed to notice the man who was following her, as he was too mesmerized with the beauty in front of him. With a shy smile, she looked around the restaurant then back at Hanamaki whose jaw was flat ajar, "Um, hello" She waved. 

Hanamaki cleared his throat, ignoring the sound of someone's cough (probably done purposely) with a light grumble he didn’t quite catch, "Hello. You look... wow... just... wow." 

She beamed at his words and he was awestruck, "Thanks. And sorry for being late, I hope you didn't wait long." It was a whole thirty minutes and it was worth it. He sat down in his chair automatically as he felt like his legs were about to give out, "Issei was taking his time again even though I told him we had to get here earlier." 

"Issei?" Hanamaki asked, still out of it. 

"Yes, Matsukawa Issei, my childhood friend. Issei, this is Hanamaki Takahiro" Hanamaki blinked as the words finally registered in his mind, and he looked up. Did that sound like an introduction? Suddenly the weakness in his legs were gone, and he was wide awake, standing on his two feet and bending slightly over the table, immediately shaking the man's hand who appeared from behind her. He was just as tall as he was, taller than her for sure, how did he not notice him? 

"Yo, looking sharp there my man." No wonder! He had definitely taken notice to some of the ladies constant glances towards the pair as well (perhaps some men too). He was downright gorgeous, and which he probably knew too... bastard. 

"Hey, thanks..." Hanamaki sounded confused as his eyes fell over the mans demeanor. Although he was wearing a white frock, it was covered up by a slightly zipped-hoodie sweater with his headphones poking out. His pants were waist-high, tights with an elastic band, "I wish I could say the same about you." 

Matsukawa blinked, and Hanamaki realized he might have been a little rude. About to apologize when the man cracked a knowing smile, "Yeah, well considering I just came from college you can't blame me. I could barely get two minutes to myself when I got a call from this girl asking for a ride. Which is not my fault by the way, you should have reminded me." He said, referencing Aya who simply rolled her eyes. 

"I hope you don't mind that I invited him?" She interjected, Hanamaki looked at her and then looked at him then smiled and shrugged. 

"I only got a table for two though." His eyes were saying get lost. And this Matsukawa just kept smiling. 

"Don't worry!" She said, looking around then at Matsukawa, "We can sit in the same chair, I guess? Not like we haven't done it before." 

Hanamaki blinked at this before looking around himself, catching the eye of another waiter who had previously seated him, "Err excuse me, sorry! Would we be able to push another table this way? Please and thank you!" 

*** 

"And remember that time when we..." 

_Okay, what the fuck?_ Hanamaki thought to himself, fist clenched against his cheek while waiting for his food to arrive. Hanamaki felt like he was on someone elses date instead of his own. Although the two had tried to pull him in the conversation... it was just weird. And it didn't seem like he had a lot in common with her at all, the way she replied to Matsukawa. Matsukawa, maybe, but they were both guys anyway. Apparently after high school the two didn't have much time for eachother and they rarely ever got together now so they decided to do it... on someone else's date altogether. 

Matsukawa had even ordered for her too. Goddamnit. Hanamaki had to resist the urge to groan. 

"Oh excuse me for a moment, I have to use the restroom." 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure" Hanamaki replied, as he caught the both of them looking at him. Aya passed him a soft smile before walking away, asking a waitress where the bathroom was. Hanamaki sighed, great, as he was now alone with Matsukawa, the childhood friend, the menace. 

"So how are you enjoying yourself?" And the bastard seemed so smug about his question too. Hanamaki was just about to give him a piece of his mind when he heard his phone go off, a familiar _Minion tune_ tune startling them both. Apparently he forgot to put it on silent all the way. 

Hanamaki had to resist the urge to glare at the man who was suddenly sniggering over his soda, swiping his phone and putting it to his ear, "Yo, Oikawa" He was thinking about going outside so he wouldn't disturb the patrons... but it was also cold. 

There was a short pause before Oikawa replied, "Wow, date really that bad that you picked up right in the middle?" 

Hanamaki rolled his eyes, grabbing one of the salt shakers, picking it up and dropping it on the table in a consistent motion, "What do you want?" 

"Well... I was hoping you'd call me back after your date so we can talk about it, but..." 

"It's fine. We're all fine. The other recipient looks.... happy." He said, glaring once again at the one across from him who sent him a grin before continuing with the appetizers the waiter put down. Oikawa laughed, complaining that he sounded like a robot, "And enjoying themselves. Me too, of course. So happy. So great." He clenched his teeth, "So what are you doing?" 

"Haha... just making plans with Iwa-chan, really. How's the food there by the way? I heard it's pretty good." 

Hanamaki lifted an eyebrow in confusion, a short pause, "Wait. You were the one who recommended this place, why do you even....?" His sentence dragged, eyes slightly widened in realization, "So you wanted me to check it out for you, huh bastard? Well in any case, it's actually quite good." He said this, even though they had yet to get the main meal, "I'm planning to come back here another time to try out the sweets..." He took the menu from the side, which he asked the waiter to leave behind, "Banana creampuffs, Oikawa. They have Banana creampuffs for Christ sakes. Just smack my ass and call me papi." 

He froze when he caught eyes with the one across from him, who had dropped the little quiche down on the plate, mouth slightly open in surprise. Before covering his mouth as he tried not to make a mess, nor garner anymore attention then they already did. 

Hanamaki forced himself to ignore the other patrons eyes in the restaurant, as he carried on talking, this time playing with his jacket buttons. 

"I will so not do that" Oikawa replied, after a short gasp, "… Quite honestly, I don't know if I can trust your judgement. You're probably just taking it out on me that your dates going so bad." 

"It's not. I swear. There are just some.... unforeseeable circumstances." Hanamaki swallowed, eyes flashing back at Matsukawa who blew him a kiss, wasn't hard to know what he was talking about, Hanamaki didn't even try to hide it, "Really unpleasant ones. But it should be fine. Hey I think she's coming back from the restroom, I'll message you soon, k?" She wasn't just yet, but he sort of wanted to put the phone down since it was making him slightly angry, seeing the reactions his... acquaintance was pulling on him. He didn't even know what this man would say to Aya in the car. 

"Maybe you can come over later, we can talk all about it through cocktail shots. I need all the juicy details... unless you're going to be busy tonight. " Oikawa coughed. 

"I'll come over." Hanamaki replied almost immediately. He really doubted he'd be 'busy', "But it'll probably be late. Maybe 10 or 11? Have some food ready for me – hey, I told you never to call me fatty – ugh!" He made a face, not noticing that Matsukawa was staring at him intently, rather he tried to ignore him now more than ever, "Okay, yeah, see you, bye. Yeah you too, bye." He hung up and placed it down awkwardly beside him, then took an appetizer for himself, digging his teeth within it. It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't horrible either. Aya loved this stuff apparently, Matsukawa apparently did too.

"So, who was that?" 

"A friend?" Replied Hanamaki, almost instantly. 

"Friend, huh...?" Matsukawa asked with a short hum, "Whose place you're going to stay over tonight after such a fabulous date?" 

Hanamaki sent him a glare, Matsukawa returned it with a knowing smirk, "Why's it any business of yours where I go?" 

"I'm just looking out for Aya, you know" Replied Matsukawa, not even intending to use his indoor voice in the slightest, "I wouldn't want her going after _one of those_ , of course." 

This made Hanamaki blink, not expecting such an accusation with such a playful, yet surprising stern voice. He didn't have a lot of patience to begin with, but this was just... "Do you have a problem with gay people, Matsukawa?" 

Now it was Matsukawa's turn to blink. Hanamaki felt somewhat superior now to have gotten such a reaction from the bastard. And why was Aya taking so long? 

"… No. Not really." Matsukawa replied, with a moments pause, "But I do have a problem if it involves my childhood friend, who I cherish more than anything. I just don't want her to get hurt." 

Hanamaki bit the inside of his lip. Now he hated this man, yes but that was fair, "…. Okay. But really, nothing of the sort is going on, he's already attached and me... well, I don't even know what this is." 

"A devastating threesome?" 

The glare was back, in addition to a middle finger, which quickly died underneath the table when Aya arrived soon after. 

"Sorry I took so long! I was just fixing myself up. Are you two getting along?" She asked, looking at both of their reactions. Matsukawa grabbed his coke and put it to his mouth, ignoring the straw. 

"Yeah, we're having a great time." He replied sweetly as he took a sip and Hanamaki's finger was back, "So how was Shirley doing on the phone? Is she enjoying motherhood now?" 

Aya blinked. Blushed. Sat down beside him, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Shirley...?" Hanamaki asked. Was this another childhood friend of hers? Was he going to have to see her too today? 

"No one-!" 

"When dates don't go well, Aya usually has that 'friend' to take her out of troublesome situations. She must have been calling her up to tell her not to bother, am I right?" 

"Isssseiii!" She whined at him, jabbing her elbow to his side which made him grunt in response. 

Hanamaki blinked and blinked and for the first time that day found himself laughing outright. And with a pleasant pause, Matsukawa joined in with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you like!


End file.
